The Cat's Meow
The Cat's Meow is an episode of T.U.F.F. Puppy. In this episode, Kitty and Dudley must go to a singing competition to save stolen singers. Transcript *The episode starts out with Kitty watching Pet Idol (paraody of American Idol)* Kitty: Come on Justin Beaver, you can do it! Annoucer: *in really fast voice* And the lucky singer going into the next round is, Justin Beaver! Kitty: YES!!! *Starts dancing around excited* Dudley: *walks over* Hey, Kitty! Watcha watching? Kitty: Pet Idol. Dudley: What's that? Kitty: *gasps* You don't know what Pet Idol is?! Dudley: No... Kitty: It's only the best teen singing competition ever! Competitors sing for the judges and try to get into the next round. And best of all, it has Justin Beaver! Chief: *Coming out of his office* Pet Idol's on? What a coincidence, because I just got intel from the manager of Pet Idol that some of their singers have dissapeared when they went backstage, including Justin Beaver! Kitty: What?! Cheif: After they got into the next round, they went backstage to get ready and POOF! They're gone! I need you guys to check it out. Dudley: Ok. We're on it, Chief! Kitty: Anything for Justin Beaver! *At Pet Idol Stage* Annoucer: *In really fast voice* Hi I'm Macy your annoucer for Pet Idol and welcome So far 4 starts have gotten into the next round but have dissapeared when going backstage and still aren't found And I really don't care if I'm talking too fast and you can't understand me! Dudley: I still can't believe that nice lady gave us these backstage passes. Kitty: She didn't give them to us, you stole them, remember? *Goes to flashback scene where Kitty and Dudley are trying to get backstage* Dudley: Please let us in! Lady: No. Dudley: Please? We're from T.U.F.F! Kitty: And we're on a mission! Lady: Look, only special members get backstage. Are you a special member? NO! So, you ain't coming in! Dudley: Ok, have it your way. *walks away, then runs and jumps on lady* Lady: AHH!! Dudley: *Grabs backstage passes* Come on Kitty! *They both run away, nervously. Flashback ends* Dudley:.....Oh yeah. Kitty: Anyway, let's just find where those singers are. *They begin walking past singers backstage getting ready, when Kitty accidentally bumps into a gray fox with blonde hair in a pink dancing outfit* Kitty: Oops, terribly sorry! Darla: Not a problem! I'm Darla, and that's my sister Daphne over there. *Points to a simuler fox with brown fur, brown hair in a purple dancing outfit* Daphne: Hi! Kitty: Um, hi! I'm Kitty! So, um, what are you singing tonight? Darla: "Give It Up", but we probably won't do well due to the fact that people think our singing is loud and annoying Kitty: Oh, I'm so, sorry? Um, good luck anyways. Darla: Why thank you! Come on, Daphne *saying more slowly* we have to go, get, ready. Daphne: Ok sister! *They walk away, suspiciously* Kitty: Well, that was akward. But, they seem nice. Come on, let's just look for clues about what happened to the singers. *They begin looking around and find footprints.* Dudley: Look, footprints! Kitty: *with magnifying glass* They look like they're from high heeled shoes. None of the singers before were wearing those kind of shoes, neather were the crew members. So, someone new must have done it. Dudley: It's funny. I thought I've seen someone with those shoes on before....*Flashback* Darla: I'm Darla, and that's my sister Daphne over there. *Zooms in on shoes, which are high heeled* Dudley: Ah ha! I know who did it! Zekawaitnits! Kitty: Zeka-what? Dudley: She's the alien from my comic books and she wears high heels, so she must have done it. I KNOW YOUR HERE, ZEKAWAITNITS! You're just in diguise! I'll find you! *Begins shooting people with blaster, making sure they're not aliens* You could even be Kitty! *Shoots Kitty with blaster* Kitty: Ow! Cut it out! No one here is an alien! Do you want Justin Beaver not to exsist in this world? Dudley: Yes, so you can stop talking about him. Kitty: *facepalm* You were suppossed to say no! *Looks around some more.* Dudley: Hmm, a pink feather *picks up feather* a piece of blonde hair *picks that up* Eww! And a lot of hairspray! Kitty: Weird, that kind of sounds like- Macy(Annoucer): Darla and Daphne are coming up next in the competition and am I still talking too fast? Dudley: Yes, yes you are. Kitty: Oh, Darla and Daphne are up. Let's watch. *Darla and Daphne walk out onstage* Darla: Um, hi!......My sister and I- Daphne: Hi! I'm Daphne! Darla: -are going to be singing a song called "Give it up" *Music starts and Darla begins singing, but really badly. After her part is done, it's Daphne's turn to sing* Daphne:........Oh, oh I forget the words! Audience: Boo! You stink! *The aduience begins to throw tomatos* Darla: Oh really, tomatos?! *They walk backstage sadly* Dudley: Man they're a tough crowd! Kitty: Sorry guys. The audience was really harsh. *Looks back out from curtain, where audience is still complaining* Audience: Boo! *A guy holds up a sign saying "DON'T vote for Darla and Daphne"* Darla: Eh, it's ok. We're used to it. Right,Daphne? *Winks to her. Daphne looks back confused. Darla winks twice more at her.* Daphne: Oh! *winks back. They walk away, smiling at each other* Dudley: Something about them seems weird. Kitty: Yeah, but they're too nice to be doing anything wrong. Macy: *In even faster voice then before* This just in Beeyonce (paraody of Beyonce) has gone missing! Dudley: What?! I can't understand anything she's saying! Crew member: Beeyonce is gone. Kitty and Dudley: *very shocked* What?! Kitty: Ugh! This is getting really irratating! If we don't find out what's happening to the singers, more will dissapear and Pet Idol will be cancelled! Look, you stay here, while I go and look for more clues backstage. Dudley: Ok. I wonder if they have any refreshments up here. *Kitty starts walking farther backstage where the dressing rooms are* Kitty: Ok, I have had enough. Whoever's doing it, show yourself right now! *Footsteps are heard, and a shadow passes by. Kitty holds up her paws, ready to chop* Kitty: Who's there?!.........*Sigh* It's useless. I'll never find those poor singers. *Just then, beautiful flute begins coming out of one of the dressing rooms. Kitty stares at the room it's coming from, hypnotized. She begins walking towards it, in a trance. When she walks into the room, the door slams shut behind her. Darla peeks over a crate backstage. Darla: One down.... Dudley: Kitty! *walks backstage* Darla: And the stupid one to go... Dudley: I didn't find the singers, but I found this great lemonade! Darla: You know, maybe I don't need the flute *Take tennis ball and throws it* Dudley: It's really- BALL! HA HA HA! *Starts chasing it into the room where Kitty is. The door slams shut behind him* Darla: Ball.... Dudley: YES! I GOT IT! Darla: Microphone.... *a strachy microphone sound is heard* Darla: and... *someone is heard falling to the ground* knockout... *walks over to door* And Daphne told me this would be hard, but look at us now! *she goes in room and closes the door. The screen blacks out....* *Screen fades back in showing Kitty sleeping. She wakes up in confusion* Kitty: Huh, wha-......Dudley! *Wakes up Dudley who is sleeping* Dudley: AHHHHH- oh, it's you, Kitty. Kitty: Are you ok? Dudley: Well now I am. I had a dream I was being chased be a giant hot dog eating celery. Kitty: You know, why is it that whenever your asleep or unconscious you dream you're being chaed by a giant hot dog eating celery? Dudley: I don't know. It's just a thing, you know like- *The flute music starts playing again and Darla walks into the room with Christina Agubeara (paraody of Christina Aguilera). Christina seems to be a trance. Daphne peaks out behind the dresser with the flute and holds up a tumbs up to Darla. Darla keeps leading Christina Agubeara into the room and then stops. Daphne hands her a mic, and Darla hits Christina with it, knocking her out. They hive five each other, until theynotice Kitty and Dudley* Darla:.......Oh hi! I didn't see you there! Guess, you're, awake! Heheheh..... Kitty: What were you doing with Christina Agubeara? Darla: Oh nothing, we were just having a little, um, party! Kitty: Which includes knocking out people with microphones? Darla:.....Daphne has some pretty weird party habits. Daphne: It's true, but it's not like we're being evil or anything! *Darla slaps Daphne* OW! Darla: SHUSH!!!! Kitty:.....I knew it. YOU WERE THE ONES STEALING THE SINGERS! I can't believe I trusted you! I should of known. Dudley: So I was right? Yay! Wait, NOOO! Darla: That's right! There's no use of you trying to excape, so I guess it's time I tell you our evil plan. *Turns out lights, and holds flashlight up to face to make it look spooky* It's called, "Our evil plan to destroy Pet Idol" Mwuhahaha! Daphne: I came up with the name! Darla: Quiet, Daphne! We're going to use this magic microphone *holds it up* to actually make our voices good and make the judges like us. And for the other singers, Daphne here- Daphne: Hi! Darla:-is going to play this magic flute to hypnotize all the other singers and lead them back here. With no other singers around, we'll be sure to to win. Muwhahaha- *cough cough* Too much hairspray! And with the money, we can do something evil! Daphne: Like knocking out more people with microphones! Except we're gonna need a LOT more people and a LOT more microphones. Darla: Yeeeaaahhhh.... sorry. She's still in training, so she doesn't really understand the "Art of Evil" yet. Ok Daphne, it's time.... Daphne: Yay! Good luck not winning you guys! *Walk ot the door onto the stage* Kitty: *to Dudley*.........HOW?! *Back on stage...* Macy: And that was Miranda Cockcroach (paraody of Miranda Cosgrove and NOT to make fun) who will porbably dissapear once going bakcstage And that's all the time we have for tonight Wait a minute It looks like 2 singers are coming back for another chance! Darla: We want another chance! Macy: Ok then take the mic and start singin' 'cause we wanna hear you! Guy in Audience: No we don't! Darla: Oh quiet, you! *When nobody is looking, Darla switches the mic. Music starts, but this time, Darla starts singing really good and Daphne doesn't forget the words! The aduience cheers in amazment* Kitty: Dudley, they're out there winning the contest! We gotta do something! Dudley: Ok, but first, let me finish this awesome lemonade! Did I tell you how- Kitty: FORGET THE BEVERAGE!!! We're getting outta here! And I can't believe they were stupid enough to not tie us up and leave the door wide open. *When they're about to go to the door, a small "Help" comes from the closet* Dudley: What was that? *He goes over and opens the door, and finds all the singers tied up with tape over they're mouth. Justin Beaver looks around, the shyly waves* Dudley: *to Kitty, who is standing right next him* HEY KITTY! I FOUND THE STOLEN SINGERS! *Kitty looks at him madly* Now let's get them outta here. Kitty: Oh! I wanna meet Justin Beaver! *All the other singers look at Justin awkwardly. Justin shrugs. Scene clips show Dudley untieing the singers, and one shows Kitty with Justin Beaver holding an autograph book* K! Dudley, we have some singing to do! Macy: *back onstage to Darla, fast* Wow that was somehow amazing I can't believe I'm saying this but you are the new win- Kitty: *From backstage* WAIT!!!! *runs out on stage with Dudley* HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!! Everyone: *gasp!* Kitty: They do not deserve to be the winners! They were the ones stealing alll the singers! *grabs flute out of Daphne's pocket* They hypnotized all the singers once they went backstage and tried to win the competition. And then they used this magic microphone *grabs it* to make their voices beautiful. They cheated! Everyone: *gasp again!* Darla: *nervously* What! Uh, I have no idea what she's talking about. Dudley: Well we do! And now you're under arrest. Kitty: Wait, not just yet. I have an idea. *whispers it to Dudley* Dudley: Oh! Uh, first, before we go, Kitty would like to sing a song. Kitty: And I don't even need this stupid mic *slams it on ground, making a loud strachy noise. The audience groans and covers they're ears* Oops. *fixes it, then with regular mic, starts singing "Beggin' on Your Knees" from Victorious. ''When she is done, everyone cheers and the judges give her a score of 10, 11 1/2, and 1,000,000.* Macy: *fast* That was even better than the cheaters Even though you aren't a real competeter you win! *hands Kitty trophe* Dudley: I didn't know you sang that well! Kitty: Yeah, me neither! I really gotta singing more... Dudley: Ok, let's not go that far. Darla: *the police car shows up and everyone surrounds Darla and Daphne* Heh heh, uh, we can explain! Dudley: You can explain all you want, Darla. IN PRISON! *Back at T.U.F.F.* Darla: *being lead into jail car with Daphne* Oh come on! We weren't that bad! Daphne: Yeah, really! Bobo the dinosaur (paraody of Barney) could sing better! Darla: She's actually right for once. Bobo the dinosuar, Kitty Katswell. BOBO TNE DINOSAUR! *The jail car drives away* Kitty: Well, I'm glad that's over! Bobo: *Jumping out of nowhere* Hey, kids! I love- Dudley: Ahh! It's Bobo! I bet you're an alien! *starts blasting Bobo* Bobo: AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! Kitty: *sigh* *Dudley and Kitty pose with Bobo for ending gag* 'THE END!!!''' Category:Fan fiction